Poisonous Light
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: My first sonfic ever. Written before Yami to Hikari with once again warlord/Seiji pairing, but with a unusual warlord this time. Things aren't going very well between the two lovers, can they fix it ? Slightly over-rated I think. YAOI.


ShadowMoon - Poisonous Light/ ShadowMoon

Poisonous Light

**by ****[ShadowMoon][1]**

**[Click for french version][2]**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's notes** : This is my first attempt at a song fic. My muse has been generous with me on this one. The song is Poison from Alice Cooper and it's a NaazaxSeiji fic. Last warning, the character will maybe seem OCC. E-mail me for feedbacks !

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Naaza threw a stone in the water of the lake in front of him. He watched absently as the stone bounced off the water then sank. Around him the sky was clear and the air calm. Looking up he could see the sunset. A perfect evening. But despite the beautiful nature around him his mind was too preoccupied to have any interests in his surrounding. Despite the warmth of the sun, his heart was cold. Cold like those violet eyes he so desperatly wanted to look at him with love. Those captiving violet eyes which can hurt him so much and heal him at the same time. Naaza sighed and left the lake, without looking back

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
_

After all this time Naaza was still asking himself how he had fallen so hard and fast for Korin. The blond warrior wasn't supposed to catch his heart. Everything seem to oppose them. But still Naaza had found himsefl prisoner of his eyes, facsinated by his every gestures, his soft blonde hair he so enjoyed touching when they were together. He couldn't help it, each time he saw Seiji, he wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go. Naaza was a master in poisons, but never in his life, had he experimented with such a powerful and dangerous poison such as Korin. Because thats' what Seiji was, a poison. His poison. He was keeping him chained as surely as any nether spirits of Arago. Not that he wanted to break the chain. He wouldn't have been able to do it, if he had wanted to. But this love was tainted, he knew it. Like every passion, it was only destruction. Naaza found himself at Nasutei's mansion without even knowing it. His footsteps had guided him by habits. When he noticed at last where he was, he saw Seiji not very far away from him and who was looking at him silently. 

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
_

He was with Seiji now, in the bed they shared when Naaza, like this evening, happened to come at the mansion to see his lover. Seiji was panting under him, skin hot and wet with sweat. He was still wearing the black lace Naaza had offered him on their first night. Naaza could have stayed like this for hours, just looking at him.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

"Naaza..." A soft moan, half of pain, half of pleasure. Naaza's movements became fast and needy, more urgent and violent. He could have hit Seiji just to hear him saying his name one more time. Naaza would have liked to simply hold Seiji in his arms, to love him without having to go through this violent union where nothing more will be shared than mere physical pleasure. But at the same time Naaza could feel the danger in falling in love with Seiji. He could feel the danger and he wanted it. Just to have Seiji looking at him with love and not lust. Suddenly Seiji screamed with pain. Things were going wrong. Naaza decided that he should leave the room. He left. Without looking back. He didn't see Seiji's tears staining the pillow. He didn't see Seiji watching him go, eyes watering, but not from physical pain. 

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
_

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

But love is not a fairy tale. And like every nights, Naaza ended up alone in front of the mansion, heart even colder than before and more desperate than ever. Naaza raised his head and decided it was time to stop this before this burning passion killed someone. He will not come back. Not when he couldn't trust his own feeling. Both he and Seiji had been hurt enought by this affair. And still, Naaza didn't blame Seiji. Not once. He was only angry and love sick. Like a poison. 

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

_Poison_

Just as he was ready to leave, a soft hand gently touched his soulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned his head and saw Seiji, eyes still slightly watering, looking at him. Something in his eyes made Naaza shudder. He couldn't believe what he thought he had seen in those crystal eyes. Once, Naaza again felt the desire to take Seiji in his arms. It was hard to listen to logic when your heart was telling you the opposite.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
_

"Don't go, please..." A simple sentence. A simple look and it was over. Everything will start again anew. Naaza sighed and pulled Seiji in his arms. When Korin raised his eyes, Naaza smiled. He had been right after all. There was still hope for him. He bent over and kissed Seiji softly on the lips. Seiji returned the kiss tenderly, almost shyly. Naaza's smile get bigger. 

_Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
_

THE END  


  


**[Home][3]**** | ****[Galleries][4]**** | ****[Mangas][5]**** | ****[Fanfictions][6]**** | ****[Seiji's Shrine][7]**** | ****[Video-Movies][8]****   
****[My Cat][9]**** | ****[Kitty page][10]**** | ****[Links][11]**

   [1]: mailto:ShadowMoon@libertysurf.fr
   [2]: poisonous_light.htm
   [3]: ../../us_index.htm
   [4]: ../../html/us_galerie.htm
   [5]: ../../html/us_mangas.htm
   [6]: ../../html/us_fiction.htm
   [7]: ../../html/us_shrine.htm
   [8]: ../../html/us_video.htm
   [9]: ../../html/us_lara.htm
   [10]: ../../html/us_kitty.htm
   [11]: ../../html/us_liens.htm



End file.
